1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of a fermented Glycine max (L.) extract in enhancing natural killer cell (NK cell) activity, preventing and/or treating a disease in which natural killer cell (NK cell) activation is implicated in a subject, such as cancer and infectious diseases. The present invention also relates to the use of increasing immunity in a subject, such as chemotherapy and radiotherapy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Natural killer (NK) cells are a subset of lymphocytes active in the immune system and representing an average 15% of mononuclear cells in human peripheral blood. NK cells have been found to play a primary role in preventing and removing cancer cells in the body and removing many types of viruses. Their specific function is to kill infected and cancerous cells. Many researches reported that the NK cell activity is associated with cancer and infectious diseases (Yamazaki et al., Oncology Reports. 2002, Vol. 9, pp. 359-363; Rosenberg et al., Cancer Research (suppl.) 1991, Vol. 51, pp. 5074-5079; Britteenden et al., 1996, Cancer, 1996, Vol. 77, No. 3, pp. 1226-1243; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,082,833; 4,883,662). Moreover, the value of NK cell activity was further studies and confirmed for the linkage of primary tumors prevention and metastasis inhibition of existing malignancies in a series of researches. Therefore, defective or absent NK cell activity is associated with a spectrum of human diseases. According to the Center for Disease Control, low NK cell activity is present in all illness. NK cell function appears to be a biological marker for disease and is an important indicator for declining or improving health. Thus enhancement of NK cell activity has become an attractive approach for effective treatment or therapy of cancer and infections.
A substance having an efficacy in enhancing NK cell activity is useful as an agent for preventing or treating diseases. Soybeans are one concentrated source of isoflavones in human diet. They also contain many compounds including saponins, phytosterols, soybean phytates, protease inhibitors, phenolic acids, complex sugars, boron, lecithin, omega-3 fatty acids and folic acid. They can impart health benefits. Many eastern traditional foods, such as tembe and natto, are produced from the fermentation of soybeans. For example, tembe is roduced by fermenting soybean with Rhizopus oligosporus, R. oryzae, R. arrihizus and R. stolonifer. Natto is produced by fermenting soybean with Bacillus natto. The traditional fermented foods can be used as a superior protein origin. However, none of the prior art discloses that any known fermented soybean foods and soybeans have an efficacy in enhancing NK cell activity.
This invention relates to a use of a fermented Glycine max (L.) extract, which is prepared by fermenting an aqueous Glycine max (L.) extract with at least one lactic acid bacteria together with at least one yeast, in increasing NK cell activity.
One objective of the invention is to provide a method of enhancing NK cell activity in a subject, comprising administering an effective amount of a fermented Glycine max (L.) extract to the subject in need of thereof, wherein the fermented Glycine max (L.) extract is prepared by fermenting an aqueous Glycine max (L.) extract with at least one lactic acid bacteria together with at least one yeast. Particularly, Glycine max (L.) is soybean or black soybean. More particularly, the fermented Glycine max (L.) extract of the invention include the fermented soybean extract and fermented black soybean extract.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a method of preventing and/or treating a disease in which NK cell activation is implicated in a subject, comprising administering an effective amount of the fermented Glycine max (L.) extract to the subject in need of thereof. In particular, the fermented Glycine max (L.) extract of the invention can be used in preventing and/or treating a disease in which NK cell activation is implicated in a subject, such as cancer and infectious diseases.
The foregoing objective and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.